Pudeur & Vice
by Scalandre
Summary: Il se passionnait pour Narcisse; il s'engonçait dans son désintérêt, il boxait du peroxydé, il haïssait la banalité. Ses trois futurs gosses porteraient des prénoms douteux, il ferait le tour du monde et inventerait le dragon congelé - il se ferait cryognéniser. Non, vraiment, qui avait eu l'idée de le reléguer au second plan?
1. Prologue

**... PUDEUR ...**

**& V I C E**

**...**

_Il se passionnait pour Narcisse; il s'engonçait dans son désintérêt, il boxait du peroxydé, il haïssait la banalité. Ses trois futurs gosses porteraient des prénoms douteux, il ferait le tour du monde et inventerait le dragon congelé - il se ferait cryognéniser. Non, vraiment, qui avait eu l'idée de le reléguer au second plan?_

« - Hey.

- Dégage.

- Tu fais quoi ?

- Barre-toi.

- Snape n'est pas avec toi ? Etrange.

- … Tu l'aura voulu Rowle.

- Mais suis-je bête ? Il doit courir après la Eva- »

D'un geste brusque, il agrippe le serdaigle par le col de sa robe sort sa baguette. Trop rageur pour lui offrir un sourire vicieux, trop impatient de lui briser son masque impassible pour perdre son temps en paroles superflues. Deux jours que cet imbécile venait l'aborder – sous prétexte de banalités il lui tournait sans cesse autour. Pire qu'un putain de niffleur; il avait connu le bleu et argent plus intelligent.

« - Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais te laisser m'emmerder indéfiniment, sale sang-de-bourbe ?

- … Je suis un sang-mêlé.

- Pareil. Aussi attardé qu'eux. »

Naïf. Ce ne serait ni la première, ni la dernière fois qu'il risquerait le renvoi pour avoir à moitié crevé un élève de Poudlard. Il s'était jusqu'alors contenté d'échanger des insultes avec le blond; mais celui-ci cherchait apparemment à passer au niveau supérieur. Qui était-il pour le lui refuser ? Il ne retiendrait pas ses sorts – il ne s'était jamais donné la peine de maîtriser ses pulsions meurtrières.

« - _Crucio. »_

Tout en lançant le sort, Rabastan relâche sa Némésis, la laissant retomber; qu'il se tortille de douleur au sol, il ne s'épuiserait pas à le retenir. Que ses cris ameutent toute la bibliothèque l'importait bien peu. Il s'en sortirait, comme toujours... Les Malfoy n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir fait de la vénalité une véritable tradition familiale. Sifflotant, il range ses affaires de quelques coups de baguette, grimaçant d'avance aux sons stridents produits par la veracrasse blonde à terre... Avant de s'apercevoir qu'il n'avait pas émit un son, en dehors d'un léger ricanement. Etrange. Aurait-il plus de volonté qu'il eut cru ? Dommage; il n'aurait pas craché sur quelques suppliques de la part de Rowle. L'éventualité que son sort ait raté sa cible ne lui effleure même pas l'esprit, tout plongé qu'il est dans son égocentrisme.

Son sac sur l'épaule, toujours cette agaçante mélodie l'accompagnant, il se dirige vers la sortie; Mme. Pince lui lance un regard réprobateur. Trop de bruit ? Non, pas assez – pour avoir la conscience tranquille, il se décide à jeter un dernier regard en direction de sa victime.

« - Qu'est-ce que... »

Il s'est assit à la place que Rabastan occupait précédemment, un sourire narquois se peignant sur ses lèvres; le crucio qu'il avait subit n'avait pas l'air de l'avoir dérangé outre-mesure. Le serpentard avait toujours su que ce crétin possédait un petit coté masochiste.

« - Je l'avais prévu.

- Si tu le voulais tant que ça, il suffisait de me demander Rowle.

- J'ai calculé les chances que j'avais de recevoir un sort de magie noire...

- Mais je te dis que-

- Et je me suis protégé en conséquence. »

Toujours souriant, il sort une petite sphère noire de sa poche et la met en évidence sur la table. _L'enfoiré. Et un bon coup de poing dans sa gueule, ça marcherait ? _

« - … Et tu peux l'éviter, celle-là ? »

Aussitôt pensé, aussitôt fait; l'intelligence était bien la seule chose que ce peroxydé avait pour lui. Un craquement sinistre se fait entendre – barbouiller sa sale gueule de sang aura été jouissif pour Rabastan. A son tour souriant, il recule pour contempler son œuvre, évitant au passage la riposte pitoyable de son adversaire. Ce con pourrait lui sortir toutes les stratégies possibles et imaginables pour contrer ses sorts, il restait toujours aussi faible physiquement. En temps normal, utiliser une technique de combat typiquement _moldue _l'aurait rebuté... Mais tout était bon pour faire souffrir Thorfinn Rowle.

« - Tsk. Quelle bassesse... »

Le cadet Lestranges hausse un sourcil, l'air de dire : _Où est le problème ? Je t'ai cassé ta sale gueule, et c'est bien le plus important. _L'angle étrange que prend le nez de Rowle semble juste là pour confirmer sa victoire sorts ou poings, quelle était la différence face au serdaigle ? Tant qu'il pouvait le faire souffrir, et en retirer le maximum de plaisir. Il le cherchait – il n'avait plus qu'à regretter. Lui qui aimait s'élever au rang de grand intellectuel, ou encore de Picasso, ses obscurs artistes moldus : eh bien voilà, il en était devenu un, de Picasso ! Malheureusement, il ne pourrait immortaliser l'instant... Note : _Toujours prendre un appareil photo avec soi, dorénavant. _Sait-on jamais – et dix ans plus tard, il rouvrirait l'album de ses années bonheur avec un sourire nostalgique, un ou deux gosses sur les genoux, agrémentant tel ou tel cliché d'anecdotes : _« J'avais quinze ans. Serpentard avait gagné la coupe des quatre maisons... » « C'est quoi ce tas bizarre à tes pieds papa ? » « Oh, pas grand-chose... Quelqu'un qui ne mérite pas d'être nommé. » « Il ressemble au vieux monsieur dans la rue en bas de chez nous ! » « Ce n'est qu'un sang-de-bourbe sans importance : ne perds pas ton temps à lui prêter attention, Cassandre. »_

Parce que oui, il en aurait, une Cassandre. Ainsi qu'une Pandore, et qu'un Aristophane... Rabastan s'était toujours passionné pour l'histoire, en particulier pour tout ce qui touchait à la Grèce antique. Dans sa logique, il était donc impensable que ses enfants portent des prénom aussi banals que « Charlus », « James », ou encore « Harry »... Il était pratiquement sûr que le prochain rejeton Potter porterait un nom dans ce goût-là. Peut-être pas Harry, mais il y verrait bien un Harold, dans cette famille totalement dépourvue d'originalité... Son frère méprisait la famille de gryffondor pour son amour inconditionnel des moldus; eh bien lui voyait surtout leur banalité affligeante. Et peut-être leur inspiration moldue. Il y en avait des tonnes, de James, chez les moldus... Lui de toute façon, n'avait jamais aimé l'héritier Potter. Comme les trois quart de sa maison, en vérité. Même Rowle, le neutre par excellence, l'abhorrait ! Pour une fois que les deux se rejoignaient sur un point. Trop arrogant, et parallèlement plus idiot que le pire des blaireaux. Sans parler de sa chevelure... Il n'avait vraiment rien pour lui. Il l'aurait presque plaint. Presque.

« - Espèce d'arriéré, lui glisse Rowle à l'oreille avant de partir en courant vers l'infirmerie – dans l'espoir que l'autre brute ne l'aie pas défiguré à vire.

- De qu- »

Et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Plongé dans ses pensées, Rabastan avait oublié jusqu'à l'existence de la petite sphère posée sur la table – pourtant, il aurait du se méfier, avec le temps. Il avait beau cracher sur les origines de Thorfinn, on ne pouvait que lui concéder l'extraordinaire intelligence de son père, langue-de-plomb renommée. Et se mettre sur ses gardes face aux petits objets que son héritier sortait de ses poches... De belles saloperies, et c'était peu dire. Et aujourd'hui, son machin encaissait pour ensuite exploser à la gueule de son destinataire...

_Génial – je vais encore passer ma soirée avec l'autre harpie,_ fut la dernière pensée du serpentard avant de se recevoir le contenu brumeux de la sphère en plein visage.

**...**

« - Sale gosse... Plus inconscient que Black et Potter réunis...

- PARDON ? »

Et voilà. Retour à la case départ. Invariablement, Rabastan finissait toujours ses journées, ses soirées, voire parfois ses week-end enfermé dans une pièce plus blanche que blanche, prisonnier d'un amas de draps de seconde main, assaillit olfactivement par les effluves nauséabondes de quelques potions entreposées dans la réserve personnelle de l'infirmière. Et parlons-en, de l'infirmière ! Un véritable monstre. Aux grosses mains boudinées; sa coiffure rappelait vaguement les finitions bâclées d'un Comète 102. Et sa poitrine... Mordred, sa poitrine ! Devait-elle leur infliger son semblant de coquetterie avec ses odieux décolletés ? Deux bouts de chaire flasques, pendants ou ballottant au fil de ses mouvements. Mais on pouvait bien le lui pardonner, pour ses magnifiques yeux verts, tout droit sortis d'une forêt de jade. Oui, ils pouvaient être magnifiques – quand elle ne vous fusillait pas du regard, ou ne vous gueulait pas d'insultes à damner un sang-de-bourbe (le cadet Lestranges les avait toujours trouvé immensément vulgaires...). De plus, allez savoir pourquoi, Mademoiselle -elle avait l'audace de se dire demoiselle!- Jones (horriblement banal, comme nom.) avait pris Rabastan en grippe depuis leur première rencontre. D'après Rodolphus, ce laideron avait jadis essayé de séduire leur père, pour s'imposer dans le cercle très fermé des vieilles familles sang-pur. Ainsi qu'Abraxas Malfoy, et tout le gratin... Elle pouvait bien haïr toute la maison serpentard, si l'on commençait par-là. Presque dix ans qu'elle persécutait les vert-et-argent, et ce putain de Dumbledore parvenait toujours à la sauver des griffes du conseil d'administration. Si il n'y avait pas là ségrégation ! Il était bien beau, le tolérant directeur, à laisser cette rageuse et ses propos discriminatoires s'imposer dans l'établissement.

« - Enfin réveillé, Monsieur Lestranges ? Je vous pensais bien plus résistant... Un simple grimoire, croyez-vous ?!

- Mais de qu-

- Je le pensais également, mademoiselle. »

Bien sûr. Rabastan avait presque oublié Rowle -malheur!- allongé dans un lit avoisinant le sien. Cette saleté n'avait déjà plus que quelques traces de sang séché sur le visage. Et lui, eh bien... Momifié dans diverses sortes de bandages. C'était bien dans le genre de l'autre, de lui rallonger sa convalescence. _Pouvait-on rêver de plus charmante compagnie ?_

« - Qu'es-

- De quidditch, en plus ! Il est bien beau, « l'un des poursuiveurs les plus doués de Poudlard » ! Incapable de rattraper un livre au vol...

- En vérité, il tentait au même moment de me lancer un sort. Le livre lui a explosé au visage... Un cousin du _Monstrueux Livre des Monstres_, paraît-il.

- Mais c'est tragique !

- J'vous le fait pas di-

- Attaquer ainsi un pauvre camarade sans défense ! Je m'assurerais que cet incident ne se reproduise plus, Mr. Lestranges... J'irais contacter votre directeur de maison tout à l'heure.

- Il vous dit des co-

- Quant à vous, Monsieur Rowle, votre courage sera récompensé. Peu d'élèves osent parler sous la menace comme vous le faites !

- …

- Je n'ai fais que mon devoir, Mademoiselle Jones. Je parle au nom de tous les autres élèves ces persécutions n'ont que trop duré. »

Une fois de plus, Rabastan se retrouvait totalement désoeuvré devant le talent d'acteur de sa Némésis, et la nette tendance de l'infirmière à croire n'importe quelle histoire sortant de la bouche de son ennemi déclaré. _Surtout lorsqu'elle jouait contre sa faveur. _Trois ans qu'il se l'était mise dans la poche, la harpie. On prend les mêmes, et on recommence ! Chaque passage à l'infirmerie se terminait invariablement de la même façon :

« - MAIS TU VAS ENFIN ME LAISSER EN PLACER UNE VIEILLE SALOPE ? »

Toutes ces années ne lui avaient décidément rien appris.

Et il avait fallut que Mcgonagall passe justement par-là. Un air choqué de circonstance de la part de Jones, une exclamation outrée de Rowle et le tour était joué. Moins cinquante points pour serpentard. Ce foutu blond et sa complice avaient toujours eu une nette tendance à faire ressortir le côté le moins noble de sa personnalité. La simple vue de la sale gueule -voilà qu'il recommençait!- de Rowle suffisait à le rendre vulgaire, à la limite de l'indécence. Ah, si Mère l'entendait... Elle le jetterait à Dumstrang pour le remettre dans le « Droit chemin », tiens ! _« Rabastan, on ne s'abaisse pas à insulter les sang-de-bourbe ! L'ignorance est le meilleur des mépris ! » _savait-elle que ce dicton était d'origine moldue ? Sûrement pas; elle en hurlerait.

Bon; ne restait plus qu'à se recomposer un masque correct, s'enlever tout ce paquetage humiliant qui le recouvrait de la tête aux pieds, partir dignement cette fois-ci, et se venger la semaine d'après. Il n'y pouvait rien; on le cherchait.

« - Monsieur Lestranges, nous n'avons pas fini de-

- C'est bon, c'est bon gardez votre salive pour vous, _Crackity. _»

Il en serait presque dégoûté – donner un si beau prénom à une telle femme ! Elle aurait dû s'appeler Kate, ou encore Mary. C'est simple, Kate. C'est banal, Mary. _Tout comme elle. _Il lui lance un dernier regard dédaigneux avant de quitter la pièce, d'un pas royal.

**...**

« - 'Stan ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'es encore arrivé ?

- Bof. Explosion. »

Comme si c'était normal – mais ça l'est sûrement, chez lui.

« - Alors, comme ça on va se battre à la moldu avec... _Un sang-de-bourbe _? »

A peine si il ne pouvait pas l'entendre, son sourire méprisant.

« - Sang-mêlé, sang-mêlé. »

Parce qu'il aurait pu chanter les louanges de sa Némésis, si cela aurait suffit à déstabiliser Bellatrix. Pas qu'il ne l'aime pas mais ces temps-ci, elle avait tendance à se faire légèrement plus hautaine qu'à l'habitude. Et à ses côtés, Rodolphus grinçait des dents – lui connaissait parfaitement les raisons de la... « Joie » de sa fiancée. _Passée dans les draps de l'autre, là. _D'après la vieille grand-mère Rosalia, ce fameux Lord Voldedouleur – ou Voldevie?- s'appelait en vérité _Tom. _Tom ! Il y en avait des milliers rien qu'à Londres ! Pas étonnant qu'il se soit pris cet extravagant pseudonyme. Un simple Tom ne devrait pas avoir plus d'ambition que celle de devenir barman.

Les deux commençaient déjà à se disputer – la courte absence de Rabastan était passée inaperçue. D'ailleurs, sa présence même semblait leur être passée par-dessus la tête. Charmant. Pas étonnant que depuis quelque jours la moitié des vert-et-argent les fuyaient... Tiens, Bellatrix avait sorti sa baguette. _Boucherie en perspective._

Il ne s'y attarda pas, aux côtés de ce _charmant _couple, préférant, une fois de plus, passer son chemin. Ce n'était pas comme si ils déploreraient son départ.

« - HEY Lestranges ! »

La plupart du temps, lorsque Rabastan entendait son nom, son premier réflexe n'était pas de se retourner, mais bien de tendre l'oreille; après tout, ils étaient deux, dans cette école. D'ailleurs, il suffisait souvent d'attendre quelques secondes pour constater que c'était bien son frère aîné qu'on appelait, et non pas lui; une surprise ? Pas vraiment, il s'y était toujours habitué.

« - Putain t'es bouché ou quoi ? Allez viens, le capitaine nous attend pour l'entraînement !

- C'est bon, c'est bon. Pas besoin de me crier dessus non plus Flint. »

Et quelques fois, il pouvait se dire qu'il n'était pas qu'une tête parmi tant d'autres, et qu'il en restait tout de même un ou deux pour faire la différence entre lui et Rodolphus. Rabastan, juste Rabastan.

Il y en avait bien un, pour remarquer ce petit brun perdu dans la masse, qui passait la moitié de son temps à l'infirmerie, et qui une fois ressorti courait agripper la robe d'un grand blond de serdaigle pour lui hurler tout un chapelet d'insultes au visage. Ou deux, pour plaindre ses futurs enfants : Andromaque, Perséphone et Romulus. Leurs prénoms changeaient tous les deux jours mais n'en déplaise à Rabastan, il donnerait à ses enfants de « beaux prénoms chargés d'histoire ». Parce qu'il devrait bien ça à Morphée, Styx et Narcisse. Quelques uns, peut-être, pour froncer le nez en découvrant ce bâtonnet moldu qu'il porte parfois à sa bouche en secret. Mais il restait tellement pour se dire en haussant les épaules : _Bah, juste une jolie déco' sans importance._

* * *

_Parce que Rabastan aussi, il a une vie de merde. \ô_

_Nouvelle fantaisie de ma part. Avis, questions, suggestions, critiques? Le petit bouton "review" vous tend les bras. JE VEUX PLEINS D'AVIIIS. _

_Note: Donc donc, comme j'ai rien mis en haut, j'le met en bas. J'trouvais que ça le faisais pas en haut... 'Fin bref quoi. Rythme de publication: irrégulier, donc. Passke j'ai aussi MoM et Replay (ouii il va arriver le prochain chapitre!) derrière. J'essaye de m'avancer dans MoM en ce moment. Et de réfléchir plus sérieusement au synopsis de Replay; sinon ça va partir dans tous les sens. Et en attendant. Y'A CA. Ohohohoh. Alors, alors, alors?_

_Scalandre, your maid._


	2. Acte I - Scène 1

**- A.C.T.E P.R.E.M.I.E.R -**

_Scène 1 - Il ira cracher sur vos tombes._**  
**

_Lui n'était qu'un remplaçant; une roue de secours, en cas de coups durs. _

Pas plus doué que son voisin; plus fourbe, peut-être. Il s'en foutait un peu, du fair-play, des règles, de l'éthique des foules, de la morale de l'arbitre. Chez les serpentard, on jouait pour gagner... Et pour un peu plus, mais sûrement pas moins. Lui, il voulait faire mordre la poussière à Rowle, ce foutu blondinet trop agile pour son propre bien; le capitaine avait des choses à prouver chez papa-maman. Le gardien cherchait à exister, l'attrapeur à draguer. Ils avaient tous quelque chose à prouver, un but différent, tout en se rejoignant sur l'essentiel : victoire était de mise. Et mis à part pour Rabastan à qui cela ne faisait ni chaud ni froid, les motivations et les secrets de leur engouement ne sortaient jamais des vestiaires, tout comme les querelles intra-maison ne quittaient pas la salle commune. Il fallait savoir faire front... Chez les gryffons, on ne trichait pas, chez les aigles on ne bâclait; pas chez les blaireaux... On ne se défile pas ? Mais qui faisait s'en souciait, d'eux, vraiment ?

C'était un peu par hasard, pas vraiment recherché – mais voilà le résultat. Rabastan n'avait jamais nourrit l'ambition de se retrouver un jour dans l'équipe de quidditch de sa maison. Mais en troisième année, lorsqu'il avait appris que Thorfinn Rowle s'était présenté pour le poste de poursuiveur, il n'avait pas hésité et deux semaines plus tard, le voilà sur un balais pour l'une des premières fois de sa vie, pour le premier match de la saison, Gryffondor/Serpentard. Potter et Black lui avaient donnés du fil à retordre... Mais Bellatrix s'était fait une joie d'entraîner par un malheureux concours de circonstance la chute « accidentelle » de son cousin. Cependant, Potter lui avait fait mordre la poussière. Mais il avait eu le temps de prendre le coup de baguette – suffisamment pour vaincre sa Némésis, le but étant de marquer le plus de but possible tout en humiliant visiblement son adversaire. A présent, il excellait dans ce sport; son sens inné du spectacle lui avait même donné quelques admirateurs. Les matchs dans lesquels jouaient serpentard étaient devenus particulièrement appréciés. La contribution de Rabastan avait su rajouter une petite touche burlesques aux tactiques machinistes et froide de l'équipe vert-et-argent. Et c'était bien le seul domaine dans lequel son frère ne venait pas lui faire d'ombre.

« - Alors, ce plan ?

- Dans ma chambre, répond nonchalamment Rabastan. »

Avaient-ils véritablement besoin d'un plan pour humilier l'autre bande de blaireaux ? Lui, il s'en foutait; aucun peroxydé en vue chez les poufsouffles. Alors il se faisait le loisir de laisser « le plan » traîner sur son lit, à la merci du premier venu. Et de l'oublier, souvent.

« - …

- Bande de lopettes. Compter sur cette veracrasse au cerveau atrophié ? Grand mal vous en fasse. »

Et il y avait Bellatrix, fraîchement revenue d'on-ne-sait-où; et ils ne préféraient pas savoir, à vrai dire. Batteuse, cela va sans dire. Ses cibles se relevaient rarement en fin de match; la jeune Black leur offrait un aller-simple pour la tanière de Miss Jones. Violente jusque dans ses moindres mots, indécente d'essence. Elle voulait l'étrangler, et cela se voyait. Lui, il lui souriait de ces sourires délicieusement moqueurs, impudents. Prête à se jeter sur lui, prêt à s'esquiver. Bellatrix s'oubliait, et leurs rapports en pâtissaient. Elle n'avait plus rien de la duelliste pleine d'esprit d'il y a quelques années – si ce « Seigneur des Ténèbres » faisait tant d'effets à ses proies, il préférait de loin évacuer sa liste de recrutement. _Mais il y était déjà, dessus. _

Il pouvait toujours espérer briser du sang-de-bourbe. Comment le ministère faisait-il pour éluder cette surpopulation ? Des animaux sans manières polluant leurs mœurs. Tout juste bons à éradiquer.

« - Et donc... Ouais... Ta gueule Rosier. Bien sûr que si ! Nous n'aurons qu'à prendre, disons... Lestranges, tiens. Il fera l'affaire. »

A demi-mots, il avait saisi que l'on parlait de lui, fait suffisamment rare pour être souligné. Alors, une fois n'est pas coutume, il tendit discrètement l'oreille, tandis que le reste de l'équipe le fixait avec dégoût pour certains et incrédulité pour d'autres. Ils semblaient le regarder au travers des paroles de l'autre... Dolohov. Son camarade poursuiveur. Il aimait se sentir chef lorsque le capitaine s'absentait; il pouvait donc en déduire que Selwyn n'était pas présent. Pour un capitaine, il était plutôt discret, quoiqu'ignoble et tranchant lorsque quelque chose lui déplaisait. Rabastan avait noté à plusieurs reprises la soumission presque suspecte d'Anthonin vis-à-vis de leur supérieur – un chantage, peut-être ? Cela se faisait monnaie courante chez les vert-et-argent. Chacun essayait d'avoir le contrôle sur chacun, avec plus ou moins de succès. Lui-même n'échappait pas à la règle : mais peu de gens daignaient s'intéresser à lui. Alors il choisissait de s'effacer, pour un temps du moins.

« - Lui, capitaine ? As-tu pour objectif de mener l'équipe à sa perte, Dolohov ?, s'exclama Bellatrix d'un ton choqué.

- Eh bien... J'aurais pensé qu'il en aurait profité pour se consacrer lui-même... Peur des représailles, Anthonin ? »

Sa voix traînante retentissait doucement dans l'air vicié par les rêves de suprématie des serpents; mais elle n'avait rien à leur envier. On aurait pu penser que sa question n'était que rhétorique, un moyen parmi d'autres d'engager la joute, mais non, Rabastan s'interrogeait réellement. Le cadet Lestranges perdait rarement son temps en paroles inutiles. Il avait bien le sens du spectacle, mais plus de ces éclats brefs et lumineux que de ces longs bals burlesques et monotones. Il fixait son semblable sans ciller, dans l'attente. L'autre s'engageait déjà dans l'optique d'un combat de regards, avant de se souvenir qu'il parlait à Rabastan Lestranges, l'étrange, le simplet. Celui qui n'aurait jamais pensé à manipuler, à tromper, à dominer. A se demander comment avait-il fini dans la maison de Salazar. _Vraiment ? _

« - Mais parce que... un sourire suffisant aux lèvres, le russe fit traîner sa réponse quelques secondes supplémentaires. Parce que Diggory est revenu de son stage. »

Un tic nerveux – et une réalité. Amos Diggory, ce sale blaireau dégoulinant avait été pris il y a deça quelques mois en stage par l'équipe nationale de quidditch anglaise _et _par le ministère. Parce que le pauvre chou ne savait quelle carrière choisir entre celle d'un brillant poursuiveur ou d'un ministre réputé. Forcément, les relations de papa-maman aidaient énormément. Mais ça, il s'en foutait. Il pouvait bien devenir chanteuse ou se transformer en fabuleux chysomallos (NDA : le bélier de la toison d'or. Dafuq.) qu'il n'y prêterait pas plus d'attention. L'urgence résidait dans le fait que depuis le début de la saison de quidditch, poufsouffle n'avait pas cédé une victoire. _Pas une seule. _A l'instar de serpentard. L'équipe à sa charge, Rabastan ne doutait pas que Selwyn viendrait lui demander des comptes au retour de... De quoi déjà ? Bof. Comme si cela avait son importance dans sa petite vie plus ou moins bien rangée.

« - Bien. »

Que pouvait-il y répondre d'autre ? Ne lui restait plus qu'à retrouver son _plan_. D'un geste vague de la main, il intime au restant de l'équipe à commencer l'échauffement, pendant que lui partait à la recherche de son bout de parchemin. Bellatrix lui lança un regard furieux au passage. _Parce qu'elle pensait réellement que ce serait elle ? _

**. P & V .**

Il n'avait pas retrouvé son plan. _Il n'avait pas retrouvé son plan. _Le pire n'était sans doute pas-là : ce genre de choses, il pouvait les produire à la chaîne... Le problème étant plutôt celui de l'_identité _du détenteur de son précieux brouillon. Qui n'était d'autre que Thorfinn Rowle. Ce salaud avait-il besoin de guetter ses moindres faits et gestes (et lui de faire pareil) ? Chez n'importe qui, la petite note pliée tombée de la poche de sa robe serait passée crème. _Pas avec lui. _Rowle n'aurait qu'à aller trouver le directeur pour clamer tricherie, et son équipe se verrait tout bonnement disqualifiée du tournoi. Mais quelle idée avait-il eu de marquer sur son parchemin _Serpents – Blaireaux : feuille de route _? Sûrement avait-il trouvé le titre potable -même classe- sur le moment. Mordred, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être stupide parfois ! Il était pourtant persuadé de l'avoir laissé dans sa chambre. _Mais quel idiot._

Toujours est-il qu-

« - Tiens, mais qui avons-nous là ? Lestranges. Quelle charmante surprise.

- … _Destructum maxima. _»

Si Mère le voyait, elle en pleurerait. Mais ainsi, le problème était réglé – inutile de faire dans la subtilité. Un troupeau d'hyppogriffes enragés n'aurait pas mieux réglé l'affaire. Pauvre Rowle; il pensait sûrement lui faire un bon chantage dans les règles de l'art. Mais il faisait face à un authentique serpent qui lui, savait s'adapter aux situations. Même si celles-ci impliquaient de foncer dans le tas. Il n'y aurait aucun témoin, n'est-ce pas ? Ou du moins... Un seul. Si Thorfinn survivait. Mal parti, enfouit sous les décombres des escaliers comme il était. _Oui, il avait osé. _

Le plus dignement possible, Rabastan sort du coin qu'il s'était trouvé pour échapper à l'explosion, époussetant ses robes en fronçant le nez dans une moue dégoûtée. Les dégâts étaient non-négligeable, et aucun doute que celui qui porterait le chapeau -il trouverait bien quelqu'un- serait sévèrement sanctionné. Les quelques escaliers encore intacts étaient impraticable, du fait de toutes ces ruines bouchant le passage. Heureusement pour Rabastan, les tableaux étaient encore bien trop sonnés pour pouvoir parler; d'ailleurs, il pouvait entendre d'ici le claquement des talons de Mcgonagall.

Un petit sourire satisfait sur les lèvres, le cadet Lestranges range sa baguette avant de fuir les lieux du crime d'un pas nonchalant. Ne lui restait plus qu'à mettre Diggory hors jeu... Pas qu'il doute de l'efficacité de ses plans enfin si, d'une certaine façon. Ce sous-sorcier dégoulinant de bons sentiments serait bien capable de les surpasser par son talent... Quelle honte de se l'admettre. Mais il avait encore dix joueurs à rôder à sa prochaine machinerie – il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot; une certaine reconnaissance ainsi que le visage décomposé de Dolohov en voyant Selwyn le féliciter suffisait déjà à lui donner des ailes.

Il lui faudrait immortaliser ce moment d'une photo – encore un moment inoubliable à consigner dans son futur-album-à-but-lucratif-et-familial. Une anecdote de plus à conter à Hyacinthe, Cyrène et Aristée. Les yeux dans le vague, il s'imaginait déjà leur apprendre à jouer à lancer des sorts et à jouer au tape-moldu...

« - Hey Severus !

- … L'explosion dans les escaliers, c'était toi ? »

Un moment qu'il ne l'avait pas croisé, Snape; _entrain de courir après Evans_. Une belle pimbêche, celle-là. Sang-de-bourbe. Et ce pauvre Sevy' qui s'escrimait pour n'y gagner qu'un petit bout de rien, une tranche de néant.

« - Ouaip.

- C'était une question rhétorique, Lestranges... Bien sûr que c'était toi. Tu es décidément la personne la plus stupide que je connaisse. »

Rabastan réceptionne l'insulte d'un sourire étincelant – venant de la part de Snape, il le prendrait presque pour compliment. Il s'y était habitué, à toutes ses aigreries, et en venait même à les apprécier, à la longue. Il n'oublierai jamais leur première rencontre, sur fond de répliques grinçantes et de blagues caustiques : un différent pour avoir le fauteuil le plus confortable de la salle commune. A trois heures du matin. Leurs cris avaient rameuté tous les serpentard c'est en se souriant pour se retourner et jeter leur dévolu sur leurs autres camarades qu'ils avaient finalement compris qu'ils n'étaient pas si dissemblables. Depuis, on les retrouvait parfois ensemble, parlant plus ou moins tranquillement au détour d'un couloir. Quand le brun ténébreux ne coursait pas Lily Evans, et quand le cadet Lestranges ne se battait pas avec sa Némésis de bleu et d'argent. Rabastan ne se demandait d'ailleurs pas si il prenait inconsciemment son camarade comme faire-valoir au près de Rowle – lui qui était toujours si solitaire. Deux contre un, et c'était déjà ça de gagné face au serdaigle.

« - Tiens, sa majesté blonde n'a-t-elle pas daignée fouler nos pauvres pavés aujourd'hui ? »

Il faisait bien évidemment allusion à Lucius Malfoy; il exécrait sa prétention, lui l'effacé qui détestait les maniérés. A se demander comment un être tel que Severus Snape s'était retrouvé embarqué par la chose peroxydée. Mais à en juger par sa réaction, les deux avaient déjà bien copiné _« Ta gueule, Lestranges – je me demande pourquoi je perds encore mon temps avec toi. »_

Et il s'en va dans un tournoiement de robes, autant hypnotique que dramatique. Burlesque.

**. P & V .**

« - E-excusez-moi, je suis pressée... »

Le brun hausse un sourcil en reconnaissant la tornade rousse contre son torse – larmoyante, cette fois-ci. Sans une parole pour la gryffonne, il la pousse doucement -galanterie oblige- pour continuer son chemin. C'était qu'il avait son bouquet de vieilles pâquerettes fanées à apporter au chevet d'un certain blond, lui. _Et quelques petites choses à vérifier, accessoirement. _Sûrement devait-il être plongé dans une espèce de coma sinon, il aurait déjà toute l'équipe enseignante de Poudlard au cul, avec une ou deux associations de défense de botruc sur le dos en prime. Rowle avait un don exceptionnel pour conter sa petite histoire... Et surtout pour le mettre dans l'embarras.

« - Que comptez-vous faire, Lestranges ? »

Jones, qui lui barre le passage. Bien sûr, il avait faillit l'oublier. Rabastan avait le pressentiment qu'elle aurait pu l'enfermer dans un placard à balais une semaine sans nourriture ni eau si cela devait protéger son cher aiglon de sa langue fourchue et acérée de vil serpent. Qu'elle le tente seulement.

« - Oh, p-pas grand chose... J-je comptais juste entrer pour poser ce b-bouquet... il avait entre-aperçu le directeur Dippet. L'infirmière ne pourrait s'opposer à sa requête en sa présence. C-ce bouquet donc... Le mettre à côté de T-thorfinn... Vous savez, j'étais derrière lui quand.. Q-quand tout a explosé... »

Ce n'était pas son jeu d'acteur d'opérette qui duperait ce tas flétrit – mais vraiment, cet Armando Dippet était une véritable bénédiction pour les serpentards. Tellement crédule que ç'en devenait risible.

« - Qu'y a-t-il Crackity, pourquoi ne laissez-vous donc pas entrer ce jeune homme ? Venez donc, Mr Lestranges. »

La-dite Crackity se laisse guider en grimaçant. _One point. _Intérieurement, le petit brun jubilait; mais sa surface n'était que visage décomposé et ravagé par les affres de l'inquiétude. Victoire supplémentaire, l'infirmière paraît se rendre compte que ses interventions vis-à-vis de Rabastan devenaient totalement obsolète dès le moment où Armando Dippet et sa joie de vivre apparaissaient dans les parages; elle part donc vaquer près d'autres patients, dont un à la tignasse brune reconnaissable entre mille. Tiens, Potty qui passait également sa fin de semaine ici. Son état paraissait plutôt sérieux – il devait être à moitié crevé, de l'avis du cadet Lestranges. Mais il ne s'attarda pas dessus : qui s'en souciait, vraiment ?

Alors sans perdre son temps, mais prenant tout de même le bon goût de bousculer innocemment _Crackity, _il s'approche du lit de sa Némésis, plutôt bien entouré. Dippet, Mcgonagall ainsi que Dumbledore -cet homme avait étrangement tendance à se retrouver toujours au bon endroit au bon moment...- parlent à voix basses, spéculent, murmurent, s'interrogent. Et puis il y avait Thorfinn, dans un bien sale état. Sa peau habituellement assez pâle en devenait fantomatique; et les longues coupures et écorchures en tout genre striant son corps n'arrangeaient pas le tableau. Que de tragique dans ce drame. Lui, le méchamment nonchalant Rabastan, il s'en fout. Rowle pourrait se vider de son sang sous ses yeux qu'il l'enjamberait sans aucun état d'âme. Le sang, les cris, les suppliques, toutes ces choses sensées toucher la corde sensible de la gent crédule et apitoyée l'indiffèrent. En particulier lorsque cela concernait son antithèse.

Non. Tout cela ne le touche pas. En revanche, cette interrogation confuse, alors que Thorfinn ouvre les yeux sur lui et se recule d'un mouvement surpris... Cette sincérité naïve dans cette question démontrant toute l'ampleur de la situation, cette putain de question le touche plus que tous les humains crevant sous ses yeux ne le feront jamais.

« - Q-qui êtes-vous ? »

**. P & V .**

« - Au moins, il ne pourra pas te balancer.

- Ouais mais... MAIS BORDEL QUOI ! Il m'a complètement zappé ce con ! »

Vexant, de se prendre ce genre de choses en pleine face. Lui qui doutait sur la tangibilité même de son existence mais qui ne l'avouerait jamais; voir que trois rochers -ou plutôt escaliers- tombant sur la tête de quelqu'un suffisait à l'effacer de sa mémoire le... Il ne pouvait supporter cela, tout simplement.

« - Chéri... lance une voix suave à l'autre bout de la salle commune. Encore avec ce morveux ? Allez viens.

- … Bella'. C'est mon frère. »

Pauvre petite chose toute retournée de n'être plus le centre d'attention de personne. Elle repart donc comme elle est venu, silencieusement, sans que personne ne le remarque.

« - Mais... Me dis pas que tu lui a déjà pardonné ? Rabastan grimace en entendant le soupir résigné de son frère en réponse à sa question. Elle est passé dans _son _lit putain ! Et elle continue de s'y glisser ! Tu me disais quoi déjà, il y a deux ans ? Ah oui : « Mon seul souhait est d'avoir un mariage heureux et sain. ».

- Non 'Stan... _Tu _m'as dit cela il y a deux ans.

-Le principe reste le même.

- Ecoute... Tu sais autant que moi que le contrat de fiançailles qui nous unit ne peut être brisé, à moins de posséder une exceptionnelle puissance magique. Bella' pourrait peut-être... Mais toujours est-il que nous parlons de _Bellatrix Black. _La noble et très ancienne maison des Black nous offre une de ses filles ! T'en rends-tu compte ? Briser le contrat amènerait la honte et le déshonneur sur notre arbre. »

Il n'y répond rien il n'y a rien à répondre. Lui ne comprenait pas, toutes ces contraintes, toutes ces alliances – enfin si, mais il s'y intéressait très peu. Lui n'était qu'un remplaçant, en cas de défaillance de l'aîné; une sorte de roue de secours, que l'on ne prenait pas vraiment la peine d'initier, ou beaucoup moins que le premier héritier. Il était à présent clair que Rodolphus mènerait une vie plus ou moins longue – et voilà, son intérêt s'arrêtait là. Libre de choisir sa fiancée, libre de mener la vie qu'il entendait. Plus ou moins. Mère le laissait couler, contrairement à Père mais il n'était plus là. Il voyageait sans cesse, ne trouvait le temps de s'occuper d'eux.

Au second plan, toujours. Amère constatation.

« - Euh... Bref. J'te laisse moi.

- Allez va rejoindre ta _Bella. »_

Rodolphus lui lance un regard assassin : _arrête de te foutre de moi_.

* * *

_Premier chapitre ;; *némuse* Avis? Viendez tous, viendez viendez. *tend son chapeau rapiécé* _

_Prochain épisode: ... Random. êe _

_Scalandre, le couteau de votre purée._


	3. Acte I - Scène 2

******- A.C.T.E P.R.E.M.I.E.R -**

_Scène 2 - Sa nonchalance, sa kryptonite._

_ Ils se liguaient pour le faire chier. Tous sur lui, charognards à courir après les quelques morceaux de viande qu'il semait sur son chemin._

Rodolphus était parti rejoindre sa fiancée. D'un mouvement vague, son frère embrasse du regard la salle commune; à cette heure-là, il n'y avait plus qu'un ou deux courageux pour finir leurs devoirs – peut-être quelques insomniaques tentant une dernière partie d'échecs.

Soupirant, Rabastan fait venir à lui d'un coup de baguette une plume, un bout de parchemin ainsi qu'un pot d'encre : il avait à faire. Et sa parole que, cette fois-ci, son nouveau plan ne quitterait pas sa poche. On ne l'y reprendrait plus, à négliger ce genre de choses !

Une heure, trois parchemins froissés, deux pots d'encre et cinq plumes brisées de dépit plus tard, il tient enfin sa toute nouvelle trich... Tactique. Aucun titre pour distinguer son œuvre d'un vulgaire gribouillis, et des codes connus de lui-seul. Bien. Il n'avait plus qu'à leur balancer ça à la figure demain et ils se démerderaient. Dans son esprit, quelques obscures machinations se profilaient déjà pour mettre hors-jeu son principal rival : Amos Diggory. Remonter sensiblement le potentiel de l'équipe vert-et-argent... Rabastan voulait bien. Les porter au niveau de professionnels en devenir ? Il n'était pas Salazar, non plus. Si cela ne tenait qu'à lui, il y a déjà bien longtemps qu'il aurait été ranger son balais pour contempler la déchéance des serpentards – depuis les gradins. Mais Dolohov s'en était mêlé, et subir le courroux du capitaine ? Très peu pour lui. Peut être un peu nonchalant sur les bords, mais loin d'être kamikaze. De plus, Bellatrix ne manquerait pas de l'humilier publiquement, si jamais il faillissait à sa tâche.

Il tenait à sa pseudo-réputation.

Le prochain match de quidditch; l'amnésie de Rowle -allez savoir pourquoi, il faisait une fixette dessus- la dangereuse folie de Bellatrix, les escaliers à moitié-détruits, la situation politique du pays, la bêtise du directeur, l'étrange regard de Dumbledore...

Bref. Les prochains jours s'annonçaient mouvementés.

Un rapide coup d'oeil vers la pendule lui apprend qu'il est bientôt une heure du matin. Grimaçant, il se redresse dans son fauteuil de cuir, ramasse ses affaires et disparaît dans les escaliers en direction du dortoir.

Tout pris qu'il est dans sa léthargie, il ne remarque pas ce petit bout jauni qui s'échappe de ses bras pour aller se poser sous un meuble.

**. P & V .**

Le lendemain, Rabastan se lève avec difficultés pour aller se traîner jusqu'à la salle de bain – il n'était définitivement pas du matin. Sa tignasse désordonnée, son air hagard et sa barbe naissante dressent un tableau de lui peu glorieux... Mais ce sont définitivement ces ignobles cernes violacées qui viennent achever cette œuvre pour le moins... Reluisante. Il préfère ne pas s'y attarder, murmurant dans une grimace un sort de glamour. Un coup de peigne pour discipliner ses cheveux, cet air brumeux toujours sur le visage, il enfile rapidement une chemise et un jean – de marque sorcière, cela va sans dire.- avant de partir à la recherche de son uniforme. Il l'avait bien jeté dans un coin de la pièce cette nuit... Voilà. Toute froissée, à côté de l'armoire.

« - Lestranges.

- Black. »

Les cheveux de Bellatrix Black avaient-ils toujours eu cet aspect savamment désordonné ? La réponse était non; au contraire, ils étaient résolument lisses au saut du lit. Trop banal pour sa grandiose personne, sûrement. Elle en aurait presque l'air abordable, flottant dans sa nuisette de soie et de dentelles. Presque douce, presque féminine.

« - Dis-moi où tu as planqué mon grimoire. _Immédiatement_, lance-t-elle soudain en l'acculant contre un mur. »

La sensation caractéristique d'un morceau de bois s'enfonçant dans le cou – Rabastan la ressentait si souvent, ces derniers temps. A croire que la plupart des élèves de cette école voulaient sa peau, pour des raisons qui n'avaient de cesse de lui échapper. Mordred, on lui mettait tout sur le dos ! Alors face à ces démonstrations de folie meurtrière, il ne pouvait qu'hausser aussi dignement que possible un sourcil, répondant d'un ton qu'il espérait neutre :

« - Mais de quoi parles-tu ? »

Et inévitablement, son interlocuteur s'énervait. Et lui lançait un sort, parfois. Et à voir les yeux injectés de sang de sa chère future belle-soeur, il y avait de fortes chances qu'il finisse une fois de plus à l'infirmerie, avec un bras en moins, ou encore un poignard dans le dos.

« - Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, stupide chose. _Rends-moi ce putain de livre. _»

Assister à son courroux était une chose; la voir paniquée en était une autre. Qu'y avait-il de si remarquable dans son livre pour que sa main tremble autant ? Trouver un ou deux manuels de magie noire avancée était plutôt fréquent chez les serpentards – elle était la première à laisser ses lectures traîner un peu partout. Non vraiment...

Ah si.

Un sourire narquois prend esquisse sur les lèvres de Rabastan. Typiquement serpentard, une fois n'est pas coutume.

« - Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Black... Quoique. Peut-être bien. toujours souriant, il joue sur ses silences, mettant les nerfs de sa camarade à rude épreuve. Il pouvait bien se le permettre. J'ai bien dû tomber sur un grimoire des plus intéressants l'autre soir... _Ses _lectures sont décidément passionnantes. »

Il jouait au bluff; mais voir Bellatrix se crisper soudainement lui apporte un écho inespéré. Excellent. Sans se départir de sa mine triomphante, il enchaîne : « Oui... Cela me revient. Quelques bribes... Vraiment peu. Et impossible de me souvenir d'où je l'ai laissé. Et cette baguette sur ma tempe n'est pas pour aider à ma réflexion... »

Il la sent bien hésiter – sûrement un sort de torture au bout des lèvres. Mais elle cède finalement, et se recule de quelques pas, affichant un rictus haineux. Triomphant, Rabastan replace correctement sa robe de sorcier et lance un regard faussement hésitant vers la sang-pur.

« - Hmmm... Un peu de paix m'aiderait sûrement à réfléchir. »

Il tourne les talons, testant sa feinte – et à l'angle du couloir, se retourne pour se rendre compte que Bellatrix à bel et bien rebroussé chemin. Les pièces maîtresses d'un nouveau jeu se mettent en place; il pourra bien la faire chanter deux ou trois mois avec son obscur bouquin. Le tout étant de se retrouver _réellement _en sa possession. Qu'elle s'aperçoive de sa supercherie signerait son arrêt de mort.

Nonobstant, le nouveau pouvoir qu'il avait sur sa future belle-soeur le grisait; et il n'était pas prêt de le céder.

**. P & V .**

Tiens, Snape qui lui réserve une place à côté de lui – tant mieux. Il avait beau être bon en potions, il était loin d'atteindre le niveau d'excellence de son camarade sang-mêlé. La préparation d'aujourd'hui est à réaliser en duo... Mais bien vite, le cadet Lestranges se rend compte que quelque chose cloche chez son camarade de tablée. Ses mains tremblent; il se tient parfois l'avant-bras gauche. Son souffle se fait laborieux, une douloureuse concentration s'inscrit dans ses traits. S'il ne savait pas Severus si insoumis, il aurait pu jurer qu'il avait prit _sa _marque. Rabastan se gifle mentalement à cette idée. Absurde. Lui avait encore son libre-arbitre, le plein-choix : aucune vieille famille conservatrice pour venir lui imposer ses opinions. Lui-même aurait détesté sa condition, si il n'avait pas été en phase avec la plupart des idées de son futur-camp : une guerre se profilait, le plus idiot des gryffondor l'aurait deviné.

« - Laisse, je vais le faire. »

Mieux vaut retirer ces ingrédients des mains de Snape avant qu'il les laisse malencontreusement tomber dans leur potion : et là où Rabastan attend une réplique cynique et cinglante, il n'y trouve qu'un vague grognement mécontent. Etrange. Il le connaissait plus revêche.

Il se décide donc à prendre en charge la potion; en vain. L'autre serpentard avait sa fierté, et ne comptait pas ainsi rester sur la touche – surtout qu'il était l'un des seuls à pouvoir se targuer d'avoir réussit chacune des potions proposées depuis le début de l'année sans aucunes fausses notes. Alors, Snape se décide brusquement à jeter la dose prescrite de racines de saule cogneur en poudre dans la potion, juste histoire de s'occuper un minimum... Deux étapes plus tôt que prévu. Et trop tard, il se rend compte de son erreur.

Instinct de conservation typiquement serpentard – il se jette sous la table pour se protéger de l'explosion. Quant à Rabastan ?

Eh bien...

**. P & V .**

Il l'étranglerait bien; oh oui. Imbécile trop fier. A force d'y passer, il connaîtrait par cœur chaque fissure de ce putain de plafond. Le plafond de l'infirmerie. Dans la pièce d'à côté, Mlle Jones peste contre lui, un chapelet d'insultes plutôt développé : apparemment, il lui coûtait une bonne dose de temps et de potions. Rabastan grimace en sentant une pique de douleur sur son flanc droit – ah oui, l'explosion. Apparemment, les racines de saule cogneur en poudre ajoutées trop tôt conféraient un effet corrosif à la potion... Et il s'était prit cette vérité en pleine gueule. _Un jour, il y resterait._

« - Oh, salut ! »

La dernière personne qu'il aurait aimé entendre. Même amnésique, il le poursuivait encore. Thorfinn Rowle. Si le ton presque amical avec lequel l'avait interpellé sa Némésis l'avait troublé, il n'en montre rien, gardant sa face impassible... A demi-tordue dans un rictus de douleur. Il s'était bien dit qu'il y avait bien un moment que le serdaigle n'avait pas croisé sa route. Tout était la faute de Snape. Cet incompétent aurait pu se passer d'intervention. Imbécile de sang-mêlé.

« - Rowle, répond Rabastan dans un soupir las. Lui aussi aurait sa peau, tiens.

- Pourquoi ce ton si froid avec moi ? J'avais pensé que nous étions plutôt proches... M'enfin, après tout ce n'est qu'une impression. »

Touchant de naïveté. Idiot. Mais il ne se sent plus la force de tirer sur l'ambulance; pas aujourd'hui. Et voilà que l'infirmière revient vers eux – l'assassinant du regard au passage. Aucun doute que si elle avait pu directement le déclarer mort et le foutre à la morgue pour faire de la place, elle l'aurait fait. En revanche, vu comment elle couve sa Némésis du regard... Le pauvre -vient-il vraiment de le _plaindre?_- resterait sans aucun doute enfermé en ces murs pour un moment encore.

Bien fait pour lui. La prochaine fois, il y réfléchirait à deux fois avant de devenir amnésique.

… Voilà qu'il délirait. _Crackity _lui administrerait-elle quelques substances illégales ? Elle en serait bien capable, de jouer sur les effets secondaires de certaines potions pour « avoir la paix ». Tsk.

« - … Juste... Laisse tomber en fait. »

Il préfère lui tourner le dos, silencieusement. C'était mieux comme ça. Mais il oubliait à qui il avait affaire; à un emmerdeur en puissance.

« - Hey, tu dors ?

- Lestrannnnges. C'est bien comme ça que tu t'appelles d'ailleurs ?

- …. Hey.

- Youhou !

- Allez, réponds ! »

Il lui foutrait bien son poing dans sa gueule, tiens – mais non, il n'y céderait pas, à cette impulsion. L'infirmière avait toujours tendance à traîner dans les parages. Cette fois, il ne s'y ferait pas prendre.

« - … Non mais moi je pense que ça vaudrait mieux que nous ré-apprenions à nous connaître. Tu vois ? Ce serait dommage de gâcher notre belle amitié pour une broutille : quoi que, j'ai quand même faillit y passer. Mais nos liens sont plus forts que ça, non ? »

… A la réflexion, un petit sort de silence ne ferait de mal à personne. Mais Jones devait sûrement s'être fait une joie de lui retirer sa baguette. Tant pis. Il survivrait.

« - Amis ? »

… Ou pas.

**. P & V .**

Les qualités d'un serpentard étaient loin de résider dans la bravoure et le courage; c'est un fait. Un serpent ne s'amusait pas à défendre une cause perdue. Et celle de Rowle l'était depuis longtemps... Alors il avait fuit ses babillages incessants. Il pourrait toujours se foutre de sa gueule avec ça une fois que sa Némésis aurait recouvré sa mémoire; mais pour le moment, il préférait encore se barrer. Il pouvait se targuer d'être plutôt patient... Et comme souvent, ce foutu serdaigle finissait par briser lentement mais sûrement toutes ses barrières de self-control. Bon – son flanc le lançait encore douloureusement, mais il avait connu pire. Chez les Lestranges, on ne s'embarrassait pas de prévention inutiles avant de sévir.

Dans sa fuite éperdue, il avait trouvé le temps de récupérer sa baguette. Rowle avait essayé de le suivre. Il l'avait stupéfixé, pour la forme. Voilà qui le dissuaderait de venir les lui briser pour quelques temps. Un problème en moins.

D'un pas lent, il rejoint les cachots. Le prochain match de quidditch n'était plus que dans deux jours. D'ici là, il devait à tout prix trouver un moyen d'écarter Diggory. Sa démarche est laborieuse, mais ses réflexions, elles, s'enchaînent. Il pourrait toujours utiliser sa gentillesse et son altruisme contre lui; il serait facile de le tromper. Juste qu'il tombe malade, l'histoire de quelques jours. Quelque chose d'indétectable... Il devait bien posséder quelques produits du genre dans sa malle.

Sans se soucier de tous les groupes d'étudiants se dirigeant vers la Grande Salle pour le repas du soir -avait-il vraiment passé toute la journée à l'infirmerie?-, il passe son chemin, jusqu'à enfin se présenter devant le petit bout de mur dissimulant la salle commune des serpentards.

« - _Impardonnable. _»

Rabastan monte tranquillement les escaliers menant à son dortoir, se récitant déjà mentalement toute la liste de sorts de verrouillage à annuler; ici, on avait tendance à prendre particulièrement soin de ses affaires. S'il pouvait laisser traîner un vulgaire plan de tricherie, ses biens les plus précieux ne quittaient jamais sa malle.

Quelques coups de baguette et incantations plus tard, il accède enfin à tous ses trésors... Acquis de manière plus ou moins légale. Sa valise étant à multiples compartiments, il se saisit directement d'un petit bout de parchemin ensorcelé pour répertorier l'intégralité de son contenu. Quelques poisons, deux trois artéfacts de magie noire, des dizaines de grimoires... Ah. Il trouverait peut-être son bonheur dans ce bouquin-là. _Vingt façons de mettre son ennemi hors d'état de nuire en toute impunité –_ de Trévor Marckley. Un des seuls sang-mêlés, à avoir son estime, soit-dit en passant. Ses écrits relevaient du génie ! Se saisissant précautionneusement du grimoire, il verrouille à nouveau sa boîte de Pandore personnelle à l'aide de quelques sorts complexes et la repousse d'un coup de pied sous son lit. Bien. Il avait deux jours pour éplucher cette édition rare et recherchée -mais surtout _longue_. Et pour en trouver un sort ou une potion qui ferait l'affaire.

Pas gagné.

« - Tiens Lestranges, justement je te cherchait !

- Quoi encore ?, répond le concerné sur un ton passablement ennuyé. Ils se liguaient pour le faire chier.

- Pour le match... Dolohov adopte un air à la fois conspirateur et moqueur. Que fait-on ? Je te rappelle que tu es censé nous mener à la victoire, _Rabastan._

- Ouais ouais... L'est dans ma chambre. Ce soir, entraînement. Cela te suffit, _Anthonin ? »_

Dolohov n'attend qu'un faux pas de sa part pour aller danser sur sa tombe. Ne lui reste plus qu'à remonter pour retourner chercher son plan... Où l'avait-il mit, déjà ? Sûrement dans le tas de paperasse sur son lit. Oui. Ou en-dessous... Peut-être sur le côté ? Dans l'armoire. Dans sa malle. Dans la poche de sa robe... De son jean.

Merde.

Bon. Rabastan avait heureusement prit la précaution de lancer un sort de traçage sur son parchemin. _Pointe Plan de Rabastan Lestranges. _Il espérait juste que sa dernière machination reposait simplement sous un meuble. Ou dans un couloir, abandonné... Peine perdue. Sa baguette semble savoir ce qu'elle faisait, en le conduisant devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Enfer et Damnation. Pourquoi lui ?

Ses yeux passent rapidement de la baguette du cadet Lestranges à l'épais grimoire qu'il tient sous le coude. Il ne lui faut pas plus pour comprendre. Pour une fois que ces stupides gryffons faisaient preuve de perspicacité, tiens.

« - On cherche quelque chose, Lestranges ? »

Il aura fallut que le sort choisisse Sirius Black, l'amoureux des moldus par excellence, le traître, le fugueur, le parjure. Aucun doute qu'il se ferait une joie d'aller le dénoncer pour ce sale bouquin; qui n'était d'ailleurs même pas à lui. Bellatrix l'entendrait, tiens. Il pouvait tout simplement jouer au délateur, comme il savait si bien faire. Mais ce petit bout jauni entre les pages du grimoire le dissuade de mettre en marche son idée. _Comment, par Salazar, son plan avait-il atterrit ici ?_

* * *

_Oh oh oh. Il a vraiment une vie de merde Rabastan... Le pauvre. \ô_

_Prochain épisode: Fallait bien qu'il se démerde pour reprendre ce foutu grimoire. Mettre Diggory hors-course, rassembler Black et Rowle; en prendre un pour taper sur l'autre._

_Scalandre, le moustique de vos nuits. ~_


End file.
